Cake
by Lineoflights
Summary: To think this all started with some cake... YuixMio


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning K-On!

Well, it seems like the anime version of K-On!'s over. Don't know how I feel about that, actually. Anyways, moving on to what's below, do I really have to keep putting these OOC warnings in all the time? I mean, you should know that it's going to happen already by now, right?

* * *

Yui Hirasawa was, at the moment, running down the street for dear life. Well, actually, dear life might be a bit of an understatement. In reality, she was searching for a way to keep the chocolate cake in her arms from falling into the clutches of the evil _Sugar Stealing Army _(named by Yui), whose current ranks consisted of Ritsu, Mugi, and Azusa, with the third being threatened with expulsion from the club to recruit.

"Hey! Yui! Get back here and give it to us!"

"Never! I won't give it up!" Yui, still running, took a little bit of time to slow down and yell her response to the previously mentioned drummer's command. Of course, as could be expected, neither side gave up after this brief spat. Mugi felt like yelling out something as well, but then realized that she was only trying to get the cake back because it sounded like fun. After all, she did have that endless supply of sweets that those grateful to her family gave to them. In the end, it turned out to be Azusa that yelled out the next line.

"Yuuuui! Please just give that to us!"

"Never! I won't give this up! It's mine, I tell you!" Yui was turning back around after replying to Azusa's plea when something occurred to her. She had no clue where she was going, and at the rate she was currently running at, it wouldn't be too long before she ran out of energy. Realizing this, Ritsu attempted to taunt Yui.

"Ha ha! It looks like you have realized the one vital flaw in your plan to escape! I'll catch you soon!" She gloated. Yui, however, managed to keep a calm mind. _If I turn right here, I should arrive at Mio's house-_. As the guitarist was about to turn right, she had bumped into the wall, which quickly ended any further plans she had of escape. As the following line will show, this was all planned.

"Well now, that's Yui. Now we just need Mio and our master plan will come to fruition." Before Ritsu could begin a maniacal laugh, Mugi gave her a quick bonk on the head for getting carried away. After all, the success of this plan depended on the two acting the way they were assumed to, after all.

"Uuggh, where am I?" Yui said, rubbing her head. From observing her surroundings briefly, Yui was able to discover the facts that she was on a bed and in some room somewhere. Spotting the door, Yui got up to open it, but found out that it was locked. Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind her.

"It's no use, Yui, that door's locked, and there's no way it's going to be open any time soon."

"Hmmm," Yui said as she thought deeply, "I know that voice. It's… Mio!" Yui finished, just realizing that she had been thinking out loud.

"Yes, Yui, it's me, Mio Akiyama, the bassist of the light music club" Mio informed the other girl. Apparently, being stuck in this room for a while had made her a bit annoyed.

"I… see. So what are you doing here and why is the door locked?" Yui asked of the other person in the room. In other words, Mio.

"I have no clue, I just remember waking up here, and you were in here as well, I have no clue as to why, though. Of course, I can tell you where we are, that's obvious." Mio explained, clearly as clueless as Yui. Well, except for one thing.

"Oh really now, then where are we?" Yui challenged, not believing Mio statement about knowing their current whereabouts for a second.

"We are in room 234 of the Times Inn ten blocks away from the school. How do I know? It says so right there on the desk, by the way." Mio responded, making Yui recoil from the shock of having her challenged swiftly put down without a fight.

"… I see… Wait, if it's an inn, then shouldn't there be a phone? All inns usually have one on the desk." Yui said, with sudden realization evident in her voice.

"Nope. The Times Inn company makes a point out of keeping all its rooms free of technology "For all those that are unable to keep up with the current world" is their motto." It was at this point that Yui had to wonder why Mio seemed to know everything except what would help them escape from this current situation they were in. Just then, Yui noticed one fatal flaw with the motto Mio had just said. She just had to point it out.

"Waaait, then why exactly is there a television right there in the corner?" Mio, still not flinching, answered Yui without much emotion in her voice.

"That's because the Times Inn company has a terrible idea of what's current. According to them, TVs are old, while phones are too current." Yui facepalmed at this. If it wasn't clear to her that the Times Inn company was crazy before, then it definitely was now. Looking at herself, Yui just realized something that was off about their current situation.

"Hey, Mio, why are we in these crazy sailor suit uniforms that every boy in our school seems to be crazy over lately?" Mio twitched. It was apparent that their current attire at the moment was bothering her greatly.

"I… Don't… Know…" The black-haired girl managed to get out to the guitarist, with the way she said it making it clear that she was trying not to be annoyed by it.

"Of course, it's not like I mind or anything, I mean, you look great in that and-" Yui blurted out, only catching what she was saying in the middle of the sentence.

"Oh, really? Thanks, I still hate it though-" Mio also stopped her sentence in the middle, though this was due to her not fully realizing what Yui had just blurted out until she had already begun her response.

After this awkward conversation, there was a moment of silence. After this moment, Mio took the chance to speak up, having taken all this time to prepare her words..

"So, Yui, what did you mean by all that?" Yui, on the other hand, just said whatever came to mind first.

"Well, geez, what do you think I mean? Is it that hard to guess?" The brown-haired girl said with a tone of voice that was unrecognizable. Mio felt really uncomfortable after listening to what Yui was saying. Yui, on the other hand, enjoyed watching Mio squirm when trying to decipher the meanings to her comments. Mio decided to be blunt and ask Yui up front.

"Yui, what exactly are you implying in all of your comments?" Yui just put on a sly smirk before responding.

"Oh, I think you know full well what I mean." She said, slowly inching in towards Mio. Mio thought of scooting back for a second, but then realized that her back was already against the wall and she couldn't move back. Yui then pounced on Mio, who was currently deciding whether to put up a resistance, pretend to put up a resistance, or just let Yui kiss her. She decided on the third option.

As the two had their lips connect, a bright light flashed out. Confused, the two looked at the door, where it seems the light had come from. The door slowly creaked open, and someone jumped out, shouting.

"All right! Victory!" We have success!" It turns out that this person was Ritsu holding a camera, with Mugi and Azusa trailing behind her. The two that were in the room in the first place were quite shocked, and Mio was the first to recover and inquire about what exactly was happening.

"Wait… So what exactly is going on here?"

"What's going on? We're going to get major profit, that's what! By selling this picture of you two kissing, the money will come rolling in!" And with that, the drummer ran off, leaving the rest of the light music club sitting there. Suddenly, Yui and Mio fully understood what exactly Ritsu just said. With panic in their voice, they ran out the door, trying to find the energetic girl before she printed copies of the photo. Of course, before they did so, Yui gave Mio one more kiss.

* * *

Well, that's it. Please drop a review and tell me how I did.


End file.
